Hanako, a Naruto fanfic
by citraa
Summary: Dia akan mencakar wajahmu, memotong mulutmu hingga membentuk sebuah celah, dan mengambil matamu./ RnR? M aja biar aman hoho/ Chara-death
1. Chapter 1

===============HANAKO======================

Ini cerita saya yang keempat. Maaf,kalau masih jelek,atau terdapat kesalahan . Untuk itu saran dan kritik senpai-senpai sekalian sangat saya butuhkan :) Lagi mencoba membuat cerita misteri. Nama Hanako diambil dari nama hantu penunggu toilet di Jepang. Wujud hantu terinspirasi dari Kuchisake-Onna . Cara memanggilnya dari Bloody Marry. Saya mix jadi satu :p

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje ,AC, OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau masih mau mencoba?," ucap gadis cantik berambut hitam yang dicepol dua dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Tentu saja,Tenten." jawab gadis iris green emerald dengan nada percaya dirinya. Dia terus berkutat dengan kesibukan mengaduk milkshake-nya, tanpa memperhatikan wajah cengo keempat temannya.

"Kau gila,pig!,Temari melihat aura negatif disekeliling mu," kali ini giliran gadis pirang, berkuncir ekor kuda bernama Ino,mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada membentak.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Ino. Persetan dengan aura negatif." gadis cantik itu berbalik membentak temannya.

Mendengar namaku disebut-sebut oleh Ino, aku yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutku, memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sakura. Sungguh,aura negatifmu sangat besar."

"Kau pernah mengatakan 'aura negatif' kepada Naruto sebelumnya saat dia hendak memasuki tempat itu, buktinya dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, dan dia tidak terluka sedikitpun."

"Ehm.. T-tapi Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun memang tidak terluka atau meninggal,tapi dia mengalami depresi setelah memasuki tempat itu," gadis bermata lavender disebelahku menceritakan kejadian yang dialami oleh kekasihnya 'Namikaze Naruto'.

"Tapi hanya tiga hari kan dia seperti itu. Ah sudahlah,aku tetap akan melakukannya. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sudah bel."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura memang kepala batu, dia selalu ingin melakukan hal yang dia suka, tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Aku memang bisa melihat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia mistis. Apabila aku melihat aura negatif ditubuh seseorang, maka akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada orang itu. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Berbagai penampakan pun kerap aku lihat. Disekolah, aku sering melihat banyak sekali makhluk-makluk dari dunia lain, berkeliaran dan berhenti tepat ditempat itu. Tempat yang terlarang untuk dimasuki. Bagiku, mereka sama seperti kita, mereka juga punya kehidupan sendiri dan tempat tinggal sendiri. Hidup berdampingan dengan mereka adalah prinsipku. Selagi mereka tidak mengganggu, tidak masalah.

"Sakura, pikirkan kembali rencanamu." aku mencoba merayu Sakura untuk tidak melakukan hal gila tersebut.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu matang-matang, Temari. Kalau kalian tidak mau ya sudah. Aku bisa sendiri, Aku ingin membuktikan siapa pembunuh Karin. Aku ingin melihat wujud si pembunuh brengs*k itu." jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan. Aku, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino sudah mencoba merayunya. Tapi tetap saja tidak mempan.

Karin, sahabat karibku meninggal setahun yang lalu, dengan cara mengenaskan ditempat itu. Dimukanya tergores luka sangat dalam. Sementara, kedua matanya hilang dan terdapat celah seperti dipotong oleh benda tajam dimulutnya. Sakura, yang memang sangat dekat dengan Karin,dia sangat terpukul dengan kematian Karin. Dia bersumpah, akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Karin. Menurutku yang membunuh Karin,bukan orang, melainkan monster.

"Kalau kalian mau ikut, kita ketempat itu, jam 6. Karena ini adalah malam purnama, sangat bagus untuk melakukannya," lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyakinkan.

Akhirnya, aku menyerah, aku menuruti kemauan sahabatku itu, untuk membuktikan bahwa semua kisah yang beredar itu nyata dan tidak main-main.

"Oke baiklah, baiklah." dengusku dengan nada kesal.

"Te-Te-mari, kau serius?, " Mata ketiga sahabatku terbelalak kaget, mendengar perkataanku.

"Iya, setidaknya aku harus mendampingi Sakura untuk melakukan ritual itu," jawabku yakin.

"Tapi, semua orang yang meninggal ditempat itu selalu meninggal dengan cakaran muka , mata hilang dan mulut menganga, kurang bukti apa lagi hah? Kalau tempat itu berbahaya! " teriak Ino dihadapan kami. Dia mengeluarkan emosinya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pig,sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Karin sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu," Ino terlihat ketakutan setengah mati saat kami hendak memasuki tempat itu. Ino, Hinata , dan Tenten memang menemani aku dan Sakura, tapi mereka mengatakan hanya menunggu diluar saja. Kami memasuki sekolah dengan alibi buku ketinggalan kepada penjaga sekolah, Hidan. Dengan berat hati, penjaga sekolah membiarkan kami masuk, dan dengan peringatan jangan memasuki tempat angker itu. Kami hanya mengiyakan, padahal rencana awal kami memang memasuki tempat angker itu.

"Ah, cemen sekali kau, aku tidak bisa tenang, karena Karin terus saja masuk kemimpiku dan menangis minta tolong," jawab Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak masalah, aku cemen atau apalah. Yang penting aku selamat!," Ino membentak Sakura. Menurut Ino, Sakura adalah orang ter'sinting' yang pernah dikenalnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai, ditempat yang sangat ditakuti orang-orang. Tempat yang berada dilantai 3, kalau diurutkan dari depan, tempat itu berada diurutan 13. Angka yang sering dibilang angker. Nyatanya, tempat itu memang angker. Sebelum memasuki tempat itu, aku melihat 'mereka' memasuki tempat itu. Tempat itu memang tidak pernah dikunci sejak kematian Karin, hanya ditutup sekedarnya saja. Mungkin, orang-orang itu terlalu takut untuk mendatangi tempat itu. Orang-orang rela berputar, demi tidak melewati tempat itu.

"Sudah 10 orang yang meninggal ditempat itu, dan kalian semua jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu!," Aku teringat larangan Tsunade untuk tidak memasuki tempat itu. Tsunade,selaku kepala sekolah sangat terpukul melihat murid-murid sekolahnya meninggal ditempat itu dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar.

"K-kau ada melihat sesuatu, Temari?," tanya Hinata kepadaku. Saat ini dia , Ino,dan Tenten sedang berpelukan. Mereka sangat takut untuk memasuki tempat itu. Mereka ketempat ini hanya untuk menemani Sakura, dan tidak mau ambil bagian untuk mengadakan ritual itu. Apalagi semenjak kejadian depresinya Naruto, Hinata sangat anti untuk masuk ketempat itu, melihatnya saja dia tidak mau. Aku yang mengerti keadaan mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk berada diluar. Biar, aku dan Sakura yang berada didalam

Akhirnya, aku dan Sakura masuk ditempat itu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada kaca yang besar, wastafel yang tidak terurus, dan 3 pintu toilet. Ya, tempat angker yang telah lama ditakuti orang-orang adalah toilet tua yang tidak terurus. Disaat itu juga, aku menangkap aura negatif pembunuh ditempat itu.

"Sakura, hentikan. Aura pembunuhnya besar sekali disini. Sangat panas,". Memang bulu kudukku merinding saat memasuki tempat ini.

"Kita sudah setengah jalan, Temari!. Ayolah," jawab Sakura . Sekarang kami sedang berdiri dihadapan kaca besar .

Sakura menyalakan air, kemudian bersiap-siap memanggil 'Hanako', hantu yang dipercayai menetap ditempat itu. Aku tidak melihat siapapun yang berada disitu. Makhluk astral yang aku lihat memasuki tempat ini pun tidak terlihat. Bulu kudukku merinding, aura negatif kembali mengelilingi Sakura.

"Menurut buku ini, aku harus sendiri, kemudian menyalakan air dan memanggil Hanako, 3 kali, memejamkan mataku sambil berputar 3 kali juga. That's simple,keluarlah Temari! " ucap Sakura yakin.

"Ini belum terlambat untuk berhenti, Sakura," aku mencoba mencegah niat gilanya, tapi lagi-lagi, dia tetap kekeuh mempertahankan niatnya.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau, tinggal satu langkah lagi, keluarlah." pinta Sakura kepadaku.

"Ya ya ya terserah," jawabku kemudian meninggalkan dia sendiri. Untunglah, pintu tempat itu terdapat lubang kecil, aku tetap bisa memantau Sakura dari luar.

"Temari apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sakura didalam sendirian?," tanya Tenten kepadaku, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Menurut buku anehnya, memanggil Hanako harus sendirian," jawabku singkat. "tapi didepan pintu itu ada lubang kecil, aku bisa mengawasi dia dari situ," lanjutku sambil menunjuk kearah lubang itu

"Entah kenapa bulu kudukku merinding, saat berada disini," ujar Ino dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutannya.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga," Tenten menimpali perkataan Ino.

Aku kemudian mengintip dari balik lubang pintu tempat itu, kulihat Sakura sudah memulai untuk memanggil Hanako. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku untuk masuk kedalam menemani Sakura.

"Kau yang sedang mengintip kami, masuklah. Kita akan berpesta,"

Langsung saja aku masuk ketempat itu. Aku seperti terhipnotis. Sekilas kudengar, teman-temanku memanggil namaku. Kulihat Sakura hanya mematung memandangi bayangan yang berada di cermin didepan kami. Bayangan wajah wanita yang sangat cantik bak putri. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambut hitam panjang, tengah memandang kearah kami. Dari raut wajahnya, kulihat dia sangat bersedih.

"Watashi kirei? (Apakah aku cantik?),"Tanya wanita itu kepada kami, langsung saja kami menjawab "Ya".

"HAHAHA,beraninya kalian memanggilku,aku sangat membenci wanita cantik seperti kalian ! Aku telah lama menunggu orang yang berani masuk ketempat ini," tawa wanita itu menggema dihadapan kami. Dia kemudian keluar dari cermin. Dia terlihat melepas topeng diwajahnya, wajahnya berganti menjadi sangat menakutkan, matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga lebar dan terlihat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kore demo? (Bagaimana kalau sekarang?)," tanya wanita itu kepada kami lagi.

Langsung saja aku menjawab "Ya,kau cantik,". Bodohnya Sakura, dia malah menjawab "Tidak" kepada wanita itu, langsung saja aku menutup mulut Sakura. Tapi ternyata wanita itu mendengar dan wanita itu marah. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat wanita itu mencakar muka mulus Sakura, hingga berdarah, cakaran memenuhi wajahnya. Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan Sakura,"KYAAAAAAAA, Temari tolong aku, sekarang aku sudah tau siapa yang membunuh Karin, tolong-," ucapan Sakura terputus saat wanita itu memotong mulut Sakura sehingga menyerupai miliknya dengan gunting, dan mencabut kedua mata Sakura. Kami-sama, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, sahabat baikku tengah dihabisi oleh wanita hantu itu. Aku tidak bisa berteriak karena lidahku kelu. Aku yakin, Sakura sudah tidak bernyawa, tubuhnya terbaring didekat wastafel. Aku menangis saat itu, wanita itu kemudian mencakar wajahku. Kemudian, semuanya gelap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau nekat, Temari," ucap pria berambut hitam, dikuncir tinggi ala samurai, yang sedang mengenggam tanganku, dia berada disamping tempat tidurku. Memandang dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku yakin 100% kalau aku sedang berada dirumah sakit. Tempat yang amat kubenci. Aku merasakan perih yang amat sangat dari pipi hingga di sela mulutku akibat diserang oleh Hanako tadi.

"M-ma-," ucapku terputus, untuk menggerakan mulutku saja,aku tidak bisa. Luka ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara dulu, aku senang kau selamat," ucap pria itu sambil membelai rambutku. Ya, dia adalah Shikamaru, kekasih pemalasku. Kemudian, aku melihat, Jiraiya, wakil kepala sekolah, masuk keruanganku, dan berbicara kepada Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari,? jenazah Sakura sudah dibawa kerumah duka, sementara Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata, sudah sadar, dan mereka sudah pulang."

"Dia sudah sadar, tapi dia masih belum bisa berbicara, nanti saja mengorek informasinya," ucap Shikamaru santai dengan wajah malas yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Baiklah..Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menghadapi media yang dari tadi sudah menunggu," ucap Jiraiya kemudian keluar meninggalkan kami.

Apa ? Sakura meninggal? Hatiku sakit mendengar sahabatku telah tiada. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia dihabisi dan meninggal didepanku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hari ini pemakaman Sakura. Akhirnya, aku diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kulihat Sasuke, kekasih Sakura, menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihat pemuda sedingin itu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Akupun tak kuasa menahan air mataku, dan aku menangis dipelukan kekasihku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN WANITA BODOH! SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN MEMASUKI TEMPAT ITU,KALIAN AKAN MENAMBAH MASALAHKU!," Saat ini kami sedang berada diruang kepala sekolah, dan diceramahi Tsunade habis-habisan.

"Kami hanya menemani Sakura," jawab Ino sambil menunduk.

"Kembali kekelas kalian,hukuman kalian menyusul, setelah itu Jiraiya akan mengintrogasi kalian." perintah Tsunade, kali ini dengan nada melembut. Kulihat dari wajah Tsunade, dia stress berat. Bagaimana tidak? Murid yang berada disekolah yang sedang kau pimpin, meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Selama 5tahun berturut-turut.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Temari,bagaimana keadaanmu," tanya Tenten kepadaku, ketika kami sudah berada dikantin.

"Sudah mendingan, walau agak nyeri," ucapku datar, sambil meminum jus apelku. Walaupun luka dikedua pipiku belum hilang, aku bersyukur karena sekarang aku bisa bicara.

"Aku tidak percaya pig telah tiada, aku menyesal, karena tidak berusaha keras mencegahnya," . Terdengar nada sedih dari Ino, walaupun dia sering bertengkar dengan Sakura, tapi dia menyayangi gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, kita sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi memang Sakura itu keras kepala," ujar Tenten sambil menenangkan Ino.

"Hey," sapa pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, menyapa kami, kemudian duduk dimeja kami, dan mengambil bangku disamping kekasihnya, Ino, bersama dengan teman-teman satu gengnya minus Sasuke.

"T-temari bagaimana keadaanmu,?" tanya pemuda berambut orange kepadaku, wajahnya terlihat kaget saat melihat keadaanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Naruto," jawabku singkat sambil memakan makananku.

"Apa dia mencakarmu,?,".

"Kau tahu tentang dia?," tanyaku penasaran. Kulihat teman-temanku saling bertatapan, karena tidak mengerti arah percakapan kami.

"Tentu saja, kau lupa aku pernah ketempat itu kan?," jawab Naruto santai sambil merangkul kekasihnya, Hinata.

"Dia siapa?," Kali ini Neji yang sedari tadi diam, membuka suara.

"Hanako," jawabku singkat.

"N-nani, dia benar-benar ada?, Kupikir cuma legenda masa lalu sekolah kita," jawab Neji terlihat kaget.

"Ya," jawabku dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Katakan,apa yang terjadi malam itu," pinta Shikamaru kepadaku, diiringi anggukan dari anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Katakan dulu, siapa yang menemukan kami malam itu," ucapku ketus.

"Yang menemukan kalian, Hidan, penjaga sekolah. Dia curiga karena kalian tidak kunjung kembali," Sai menjawab pertanyaanku.

Kemudian, kulihat Sasuke hendak melewati meja kami. Wajah dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya terlihat, namun wajah sedih karena kehilangan sang kekasih, tidak bisa dihilangkannya.

"Teme," panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke, dan memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk segera bergabung bersama kami.

"Aku tidak sudi, bergabung bersama wanita pembunuh Sakura," jawabnya ketus sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"A-apa?," aku kaget setengah mati mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Aku? Aku? Pembunuh Sakura, bagaimana bisa.

"Kau pasti membunuh Sakura, karena kau satu-satunya orang yang berada didalam tempat itu," Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan kami.

"Jangan dipikirkan Temari, mungkin Sasuke masih bersedih karena kehilangan sosok kekasihnya," jawab Tenten menenangkan aku.

"Sakura sukses memanggil Hanako, dia itu wanita yang cantik, tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi wanita menyeramkan, dengan kuku yang tajam, dia mencakar wajah kami," aku menjelaskan, menarik nafas sesaat, "dia memberikan dua pertanyaan yang sangat simpel, dia bertanya apakah dia cantik? Aku menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu dengan ya, sementara Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua dengan tidak, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, tanpa kalian melihat sendiri," lanjutku dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya mendengar teriakan Sakura, kemudian kami bertiga pingsan, dan saat kami sadar, kami bertiga sudah berada dirumah sakit," ujar Tenten menceritakan apa yang dialaminya malam itu.

"KONAN! KONAN MENINGGAL, MAYATNYA SANGAT MENGENASKAN, DITOILET LANTAI 2!," teriak Rock Lee yang membuat seisi kantin kaget.

"Lantai 2? Bukannya toilet yang angker itu dilantai 3?,"

TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaje yak :D lagi ngetik Temari la fea , langsung dapat ide buat bikin cerita misteri. Review yaaah ;D


	2. Chapter 2

===============HANAKO================

Nama Hanako diambil dari nama hantu penunggu toilet di Jepang. Wujud hantu terinspirasi dari Kuchisake-Onna . Cara memanggilnya dari Bloody Marry. Saya mix jadi satu :p ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje ,AC, OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"KONAN! KONAN MENINGGAL, MAYATNYA SANGAT MENGENASKAN, DITOILET LANTAI 2!," teriak Rock Lee yang membuat seisi kantin kaget.

"Lantai 2? Bukannya toilet yang angker itu dilantai 3?," ujar Neji cengo

Mendadak saja luka bekas cakaran Hanako di wajahku memanas. Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

"ARGHHH," ucapku sambil menunduk

"Kenapa Temari? Kau kenapa?," Shikamaru terlihat khawatir, bisa ku dengar dari nada bicaranya. Dia menyentuh pipiku.

"Sakit Shika, ini panas sekali," aku menangis menahan rasa panas dikedua pipiku.

"Da-r-rah? Temari pipimu berdarah!," ujar Tenten yang berada didepanku teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipiku.

"Demi Tuhan Temari, kau kenapa?," Shikamaru beteriak histeris, saat melihat tangannya berlumuran darah yang didapat dari pipiku

"Aku tidak mengerti Shika, sungguh ini panas sekali," Aku menangis, bagaimanapun aku seorang wanita, dan rasa sakit ini sungguh sangat menyiksaku.

"Kita kerumah sakit! Sekarang!,Naruto bawa mobilku," Teriak Shikamaru melemparkan kunci mobilnya, saat ini dia sedang menggendongku . Tak peduli darah dari pipiku membasahi seragamnya yang putih. Pandangan mataku sudah mulai memudar. Kami-sama ini sakit sekali.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau sudah sadar?," ucap pria yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. Dia terlihat khawatir.

"Ah Sial, rumah sakit lagi," dengusku kesal. Gila saja baru tiga hari keluar dari rumah sakit sudah masuk lagi.

"Kau kenapa menggaruk lukamu saat makan?," tanya pria itu lagi sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tidak menggaruk lukaku, lukaku tertutup perban, bagaimana bisa?," Aku kaget mendengar penuturan kekasihku.

"Dokter bilang, lukamu berdarah lagi, karena kau menggaruknya, ada bekas cakaran baru disana,"

"Mana mungkin aku menggaruk lukaku," Aku tetap kukuh pada pendapatku. Toh, aku merasa tidak menggaruk lukaku.

"Iya, aku juga tidak melihatmu menggaruk lukamu, kita kan sedang berbicara masalah Hanako,"

"Lukaku memanas sesaat setelah mendengar kabar Konan meninggal," ucapku sambil meringis

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hanako," ucap Shikamaru yakin.

"Bagaimana keadaan mayat Konan?," tanyaku penasaran.

"Sama seperti Sakura, aku sudah bertanya kepada Pain, kekasihnya, Konan memang berniat memanggil Hanako," Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku.

Kami hening sesaat, kemudian aku membuka percakapan.

"Hanako di toilet lantai 3 bukan dilantai 2," ucapku kaget.

"Ya ya, itu yang aku bingungkan. Istirahatlah, aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan kesini bersama Jiraiya, si tua genit itu masih ingin mengintrogasi mu masalah Sakura." Shikamaru mengecup keningku, kemudian pergi.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, aku merasakan aura negatif pembunuh disekitarku, dan suara-suara yang berbisik ditelingaku "Kau akan mati,".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah kau sudah bangun Temari," ujar Tenten sahabatku sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Aku kaget melihat keadaan disekitarku, ramai sekali diruang inapku. Ada Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Jiraiya, dan itu yang membuat aku kaget. Sa-suke? Bukankah dia membenciku?. Kekasihku belum datang, aku maklum karena dia kan raja Tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,?" tanya Naruto kepadaku dengan senyum sumringah khas dirinya.

"Baik saja, aku bahkan ingin pulang, saking sehatnya," ujar ku yakin yang membuat teman-temanku terkekeh.

"Temari," Jiraiya memanggilku. Dia sudah memegang buku yang tebal. Apakah buku itu digunakan untuk mengintrogasiku? . "Bisakah aku menanyakan beberapa hal yang sempat tertunda dikarenakan kekasihmu?,"

"Hahaha tentu saja," aku tersenyum sambil mencoba duduk sendiri, dan dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Siapa yang ada ditempat kejadian perkara saat tragedi Sakura terjadi?," tanya Jiraiya dan sudah ku pastikan introgasi ini telah dimulai.

"Aku berada ditoilet itu bersama Sakura, sedangkan Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino berada diluar, dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Sakura dibunuh oleh makhluk itu,"

"Jangan kau mengalibikan makhluk gaib untuk menutupi pembunuhan mu!," pemuda berambut raven berkata dengan sengit kearahku, dia mendekatiku .

"Aku bicara sejujurnya, Sasuke," ucapku dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kau pembunuh Sakura, Kau pembunuh," ujar Sasuke sambil mencekikku.

Neji,Naruto,Sai, dan Jiraiya mencoba menghentikan gerakan Sasuke namun gagal, mereka ditinju dengan mudah oleh Sasuke, yang merupakan atlet Karate. Nafasku tersengal-sengal saat Sasuke mulai mencekik ku lagi, ku dengar teriakan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke yang sudah gelap mata.

"KAU APAKAN TEMARI!," aku mendengar suara Shikamaru, dia meninju Sasuke dibagian wajah, yang membuat si bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu terjatuh, dan terlihat cairan merah disela bibirnya.

"MEMBUNUHNYA!, SEKARANG IMPAS BUKAN? AKU KEHILANGAN KEKASIHKU DAN KAU HARUS KEHILANGAN KEKASIHMU," dengus Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kau gila, Temari bukan pembunuh," bentak Shikamaru, sementara aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Aku masih mendengar perseteruan mereka hingga ku dengar, Jiraiya mengusir Sasuke keluar karena membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

"Temari kau baik-baik saja kan?," Shikamaru setengah berteriak sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Aku mencoba tersenyum, walaupun leherku perih sekali.

"Mengapa Sakura berniat memanggil makhluk itu?," tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Dia ingin melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri, siapa yang membunuh Karin,"

"Kenapa Sakura bisa meninggal sementara kau tidak?," tanyanya lagi.

"Hanako memberi dua pertanyaan, pertanyaan simpel. Pertama wajahnya sangat cantik. Dia bertanya, apakah dia cantik?. Kami menjawab Ya. Kedua, dia melepas topengnya, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan, dan kembali menanyakan apakah dia cantik, aku menjawab ya, sementara Sakura tidak. Tidak lama kemudian, dia marah dan membunuh Sakura," aku menjelaskan panjang lebar untuk membuktikan kalau aku bukan pembunuh Sakura, seperti yang dituduhkan Sasuke.

"Temari tidak berbohong," ucap pemuda berambut kuning, membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu melihat kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?," tanya Jiraiya heran.

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah masuk keruangan itu? Maksudku bukan masuk sih , aku berada diluar ruangan itu," Naruto menarik nafas sesaat, "Dan aku melihat Karin dihabisi oleh dia, dari luar,"

"Kau tidak berbohong?," Jiraiya memasang tampang tidak percaya kearah Naruto.

"Aku bersumpah ini cerita nyata. Aku melihat dia menghabisi Karin, makanya aku menderita depresi selama 3 hari karena dia seperti membuntutiku," Naruto memandang kearahku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Karin?," lanjut Jiraiya.

"Dia mengancam akan menyakiti Hinata bila aku menolak menemaninya, aku muak dengan Karin,makanya aku datang ketoilet itu dan melihat dia menghabisi Karin , aku langsung lari, dan ternyata Hanako itu hadir terus dimimpiku membuatku seperti orang sakit jiwa" jawabnya ketus.

"Baiklah... Baiklah , ini kasus yang berat, sekolah kita bisa ditutup, jika ada siswi yang meninggal lagi," ucap Jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hari ini aku masuk sekolah, aku senang karena lukaku sudah mulai mengering. Tapi aku mempunyai kewajiban menemui Tsunade atas perintah Jiraiya. Aku,Shikamaru,Neji,Sai, Naruto Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kekantor kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya dikantornya, aku tidak menemukan Tsunade. Dimana dia?

Kemudian, ku dengar pintu didobrak dengan kasar.

"Temari! Selamatkan sekolah!," seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah cantik diusia yang hampir 50an datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Maksudmu?," tanyaku kaget.

"Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua terrornya, aku sudah dituntut oleh orang tua siswi yang meninggal," ucap Tsunade setengah menangis.

"Maksudmu terror Hanako?," aku memutar iris jade ku, mencoba memahami arti pernyataan Tsunade.

"Jika ada yang memanggilnya, maka dia akan membunuh semua wanita yang dinilainya cantik,"

"HA?, Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan ini, Tsunade-sama?" ucapku kaget, kepalaku mendadak pusing mendengar jawaban Tsunade.

"Aku sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah selama 20tahun, kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, Hanako akan terus menyerang sampai ada yang sanggup menghentikannya, aku percaya kau dapat menghentikannya, Temari."

"Aku?," aku menunjuk diriku sendiri tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tsunade. Semua orang diruangan itu hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Ya, hanya kau yang memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk astral, dan melihat aura negatif di tubuh seseorang," jawabnya membuat aku menganga tidak percaya. Pernyataan Tsunade memang benar, aku memang punya kemampuan itu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan makhluk sebengis Hanako?

"Aku tidak yakin, Tsunade-sama," ucapku sambil mengigit bibir bawahku. Shikamaru mengenggam tanganku dan tersenyum kepadaku

"Aku percaya padamu Temari, kau pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu." ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Ya, saat ini aku memang membutuhkan dukungan.

"KAMI JUGA, TEMA-CHAN," ucap teman-temanku serempak.

"Terimakasih." ujarku sambil tersenyum "Apakah Hanako pernah dihentikan sebelumnya?," lanjutku sambil menatap Tsunade.

"Ya, dia dihentikan oleh Anko, Anko juga mengalami kejadian percis sama denganmu,"

"Anko? Siapa Anko?," Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Dia murid yang baik, dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Temari. Bisa melihat makhluk dunia lain dan merasakan aura negatif, hingga dia dicakar oleh Hanako dibagian wajahnya, percis sama seperti Temari." Tsunade mendesah kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya "Dibekas lukanya, akan mengeluarkan darah setiap ada siswi yang terbunuh oleh Hanako,"

"Ha? Jadi darah yang mengalir diluka Temari tadi gara-gara Konan meninggal,?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal, pikirku.

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku melihat darah yang mengalir diwajah Anko, dan pada saat itu ada siswi meninggal di toilet lantai 2, dan itu terjadi terus menerus sampai akhirnya Anko muak karena lukanya terus menerus mengeluarkan darah busuk, kemudian dia menghentikan Hanako." Kali ini Tsunade menguatkan volume suaranya.

"Karin memanggil Hanako kembali dan teror itu dimulai?," ujar Neji mengeluarkan argumennya

"Ya, Hanako tidak akan berhenti sebelum membunuhmu Temari, karena kau telah melihat wajah jeleknya,"

"Darimana kau tau?," tanya ku tidak percaya, yang benar saja. Masa aku harus terbunuh dan semua teror itu selesai.

"Anko. Dia pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Hanako,"

"TSUNADE-SAMA, RIN MENINGGAL DITOILET LANTAI 2," ujar Kakashi guru Matematika, dia tidak melihat raut wajah orang-orang diruangan itu yang terlihat kaget.

"KALIAN LIHAT KAN? DIA BENAR-BENAR MENEROR KITA SEMUA," ucap Tsunade menangis, dia sudah cukup gila akibat kasus yang tidak bisa dimaklumi dengan akal sehat ini.

"ARGHHHHHHH," aku berteriak, lukaku memanas lagi. Kali ini aku percaya penuturan Tsunade. Darah busuk kembali keluar dari lukaku.

"Temari, kau lihat sendirikan? Omonganku terbukti haha," tawa frustasi Tsunade terdengar.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya, sekarang beritahu aku dimana Anko," Aku kesal, luka ini cukup menyiksa, apalagi bau darahnya yang menyengat, aku lelah dengan semua perbuatan Hanako. Menyebalkan. Belum puas kah dia mengambil kedua sahabat ku? Belum puas juga kah dia melihat aku yang hampir dibunuh Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke ada disini. Mendengar semuanya. Mendengar kalau aku tidak membunuh Sakura. Aku akan menghentikan Hanako. Menghentikan monster itu.

"Dia sudah meninggal,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Makin gaje yak :D haha

balas review dulu ya :p

**Berlian Cahyadi : **Makasih hehe . Udah saya update x) review lagi ya

**Thepaendeo : **Sudah saya update :D review lagi ya xD

**Hello Kitty Cute :** Sudah saya update Kitty-san :) review lagi yaaa :D

**Suna Princess : **hehe udah diupdate nih . Review lagi yaaa :D

**CharLene Choi :** hehe sudah diupdate Lene-san :) review lagi yaaa :D

**Seki Haru Chan:**

saya tidak murni menceritakan tentang Hanako. Hehe hanya namanya saja. Disini saya memix'kan ketiga hantu #plak :) ada Hanako penunggu toilet, Kuchisake Onna untuk wujudnya, dan Bloddy Marry untuk cara memanggilnya dan mengambil mata korbannya:) terima kasih reviewnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

===============HANAKO======================

Nama Hanako diambil dari nama hantu penunggu toilet di Jepang. Wujud hantu terinspirasi dari Kuchisake-Onna . Cara memanggilnya dari Bloody Marry. Saya mix jadi satu :p

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje ,AC, OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Meninggal?" ucapku kaget . Kami-sama aku bisa sakit jiwa memikirkan ini semua.

"Iya, dia terjatuh di jurang daerah Amegakure, pada saat sekolah kita mengadakan camping bersama siswa-siswi 5 desa, mayatnya ditemukan didasar jurang tapi kemudian menghilang ketika berada dikamar mayat," ucap Tsunade tanpa melihat wajahku.

"Lama kelamaan aku bisa mati memikirkan ini semua!" teriakku dihadapan Tsunade.

Darah dari wajahku mulai menetes membasahi lantai keramik ruangan Tsunade.

"Temari,hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan semua ini, tolonglah aku, Temari, Hanako sangat sulit dihentikan ketika menyerang korbannya, aku takut akan banyak korban lagi," ujar Tsunade sambil meyakinkan aku bahwa yang dikatakan dia itu benar adanya.

Oh ya. Shit! Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan sendiri masalah Hanako. Karena orang yang bisa menghentikan Hanako telah meninggal. Darah yang mengalir dari wajahku terus menetes, sakit sekali rasanya, seakan-akan ada yang sedang mencakar mukaku. Aku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Dadaku sesak, sepertinya ada yang mencekikku, tapi dia tidak kelihatan.

"Nghhhh, Sakit!" teriakku sambil menahan sakit yang menjalar dibagian wajah dan leherku.

"Temari!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menggendongku ala bridal style keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Darah masih terus menetes dari pipiku. Parahnya, mataku merasakan perih. Ya, aku memang menangis, tapi kenapa bukan air mata yang keluar? Kenapa harus darah? Darah juga mengalir disela-sela mulutku. Oh Kami-sama, sudah pasti aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung semua, menanggung semua akibat yang disebabkan Karin keras kepala itu? Aku yakin 100% rumah sakit sudah menantiku. Lagi dan lagi...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Welcome to hell Temari! Ternyata dugaanku tepat! Aku berada disalah satu neraka bagiku yang dinamakan Rumah Sakit. Dengan selang infus tertancap dipergelangan tanganku, dan selang oksigen dihidungku. Ketika aku sadar, tanganku sedang digenggam seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring disamping ranjangku.

Dia kelihatan lelah.

Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Kemudian memikirkan 1001 cara untuk menghentikan Hanako Pengecut itu.

"Hoam... Sayang, kau sudah sadar?" itu yang diucapkan kekasihku saat dia melihatku sadar.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat. Pada saat aku hendak berbicara, disela-sela mulutku terasa sakit. Kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku, kemudian diam. Menatap langit-langit atas rumah sakit.

"Luka dipipimu melebar, Dokter bilang saluran airmatamu kemarin bukan berisi air mata, tetapi darah. Dan disela-sela mulutmu robek 1,5 cm seperti terkena gunting yang tajam, tapi kau tenang saja 2 atau 3hari lagi kau pasti bisa bicara," ucap kekasihku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Sial, penderitaanku bertambah. Aku tidak bisa bicara.

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka,

"Temari sudah sadar?" ujar Tsunade sambil menatapku penuh kasihan.

"Sudah, tapi dia belum bisa bicara," jawab Shikamaru sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Sekolah sebentar lagi akan ditutup," ucap Tsunade sambil menangis.

"Kita harus menghentikan semua ini Tsunade-sama! Aku tidak mau orang yang aku cintai terluka. Lihat lah dia, dia seperti mayat diterror seperti hendak dibunuh tapi secara perlahan-lahan!" teriak Shikamaru dengan nada serius. Dia menatap wajahku, aku menangis. Ini benar-benar kejadian kedua yang memuakkan dalam hidupku setelah kematian orangtua dan adik-adikku dalam kecelakaan.

"Ya, IQ mu yang diatas 200 itu akan sangat membantu, Nara," Tsunade tersenyum simpul, kemudian menatapku dan berkata "Tidak apakah kita melibatkan kekasihmu,Temari?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau orang yang kucintai terlibat dengan iblis bernama Hanako. Tapi IQ yang diatas 200 miliknya dan kemampuan memecahkan masalah, aku memilih percaya kepada kekasihku, Nara Shikamaru

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 hari kemudian, aku sudah bisa bicara walaupun sulit untuk menganga.

Kami semua berkumpul dirumah Tsunade. Ada Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, ah Sasuke, aku dan Shikamaru. Memecahkan masalah Hanako, hantu paling memuakkan sejagat raya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai," ucap Shikamaru membuka pertemuan kami.

"Tsunade-sama sejak kapan terror Hanako pertama kali muncul?" tanyaku mengintrogasi beliau.

"5 tahun yang lalu, pada saat Kurinei ditemukan meninggal mengenaskan ditoilet lantai 3. Dulu, toilet lantai 3 tidak seangker sekarang," ujar Tsunade mengambil nafas sejenak "Kurinei membawa buku yang sama seperti buku yang diketemukan disamping mayat Sakura, Karin, dan Konan."

"Apakah kasus Kurinei sama seperti Sakura?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Apakah Kurinei ditemani Anko seperti Sakura ditemani Temari?" kali ini TenTen yang membuka suara.

"Ya."

"Ck, kebetulan macam apa ini," dengusku kesal.

"Baiklah, keadaan Anko sama seperti Temari sekarang?"

"Ya."

Lagi-lagi Tsunade mengiyakan semua pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Sayang sekali, Anko telah meninggal, ini sungguh akan menyulitkan kita, karena kunci untuk memecahkan misteri ini ada ditangannya," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"Kau bilang Anko mengalami keadaan yang sama seperti Temari, apakah dia juga dicakar bagian wajahnya sama seperti Temari?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Iya."

"Berarti ada yang menghentikan cakaran Hanako, diwajah Anko. Walaupun Anko memiliki kekuatan gaib, tapi mustahil untuk menghentikan makhluk itu dalam keadaan wajahmu tercakar?" Shikamaru mengeluarkan argumentasinya.

Aku memutar iris jadeku. Mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru. Benar, sangat sulit menghentikan Hanako ketika aku dicakar.

"Kau benar, Shika. Nah, siapa yang menemukan Anko dan Kurinei setelah kejadian itu?" Sai yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku," pemuda berambut putih bercadar yang sedari tadi memilih membisu membuka suaranya. Sontak semua perhatian orang-orang tertuju kepadanya.

"Kakashi-sensei?" tanyaku, aku tidak menyangka Kakashi akan turut andil dalam kasus ini.

"Ya. Aku. Aku masih menjadi murid sekolah ini ketika itu. Aku menemukan Anko tergeletak di depan kelas pada saat aku hendak menggambil buku catatanku yang tertinggal," ujarnya. Jarang sekali Kakashi-sensei berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Jadi Anko tidak ditemukan tergeletak di kamar mandi itu? Bagaimana dengan Kurinei?" tanyaku, ini semua diluar prediksiku.

"Semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku yang menemukan Anko pingsan pertamakali, dan aku bersumpah bukan aku yang mencakar Anko dan membunuh Kurinei. Jejak-jejak darah tercipta dari kamar mandi lantai 3 hingga kekelasku yang berada di lantai 3 juga. Sementara Kurinei ditemukan dikamar mandi," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Apa dia jalan sendiri dari kamar mandi? Setelah dicakar?" aku bertanya sambil menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang berada disampingku.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu," ujar Kakashi dengan dengusan panjang.

Ku lihat Shikamaru tengah memutar matanya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Ah, siapa yang menemukan Temari dan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Hidan, penjaga sekolah," jawab Neji yang sepertinya mengetahui jalan pikiran Shikamaru.

"Aku juga melihat laki-laki seperti Hidan memasuki kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan Temari dan Sakura. Tapi aku tidak yakin karena keadaan remang-remang. Hanya cahaya handphone milik Hinata yang menerangi kami. Kemudian, aku pingsan. Aku baru ingat!" ucap Tenten sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Berarti..." seru Shikamaru dan Naruto serempak.

"Ah kau saja yang menjelaskan Shika," jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan khasnya.

"Hidan menemukan Temari? Bukankah Tsunade-sama bilang kalau Hanako sulit dihentikan ketika menyerang korbannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, kebanyakan kasus semuanya meninggal. Sejauh ini hanya Anko dan Temari yang hidup," Tsunade masih tidak mengerti. Begitu juga aku. Maksudnya apa?

"Bagaimana Hidan menghentikan makhluk itu ketika menemukan Temari? Bukankah Hanako tidak bisa dihentikan? Hidan datang ketika Hanako sedang mencakar Temari, itu yang Tenten katakan, dia melihat pemuda mirip Hidan berlari memasuki kamar mandi, kemudian dia pingsan. Dan sampai sekarang kulihat Hidan tidak mengalami depresi seperti Naruto saat melihat Karin dihabisi? Hidan patut dicurigai untuk kasus ini!"

Ah ya! Bingo! Kau berhasil menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantu kita, Shika.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pak Hidan? Apakah kau bekas murid Konoha Gakuen 5 tahun yang lalu? Satu angkatan dengan Kakashi-sensei, Kurinei, dan Anko," tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam. Kulihat perubahan raut wajah Hidan. Saat ini, kami sedang berada dirumah Hidan untuk mengintrogasi dia.

"Iya," jawabnya ketus. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan kami.

"Kau kenal Anko?"

"Tentu saja, aku kekasihnya."

Tidak hanya kami yang terkejut, Kakashi-sensei terlihat tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"J-j-adi kau?" ucap Kakashi terbata-bata.

"Kami berpacaran diam-diam. Kami berselingkuh darimu Kakashi. Anko lebih mencintaiku dibandingkan kau. Aku juga sangat mencintainya."

"Cih, kenapa jadi bahas cinta sih? Mendokusai," Shikamaru terlihat kesal

"Aku mengetahui alasan kalian kesini. Kalian ingin mengetahui kenapa aku bisa menghentikan Hanako ketika mencakar Temari kan?" ujarnya santai sambil sesekali menghisap rokoknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyaku kaget.

"Itu tidak penting, kalian salah orang," ujarnya sambil menghembuskan asap-asap rokok miliknya.

"Sudahlah Shika, jangan diperpanjang lagi, sudah jelas-jelas kekasihmu dalang dibalik semua ini. Dia pembunuh!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

"Dimana otakmu Uchiha? Kejadian sudah terjadi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, Temari belum menjadi siswa disini!" Shikamaru membentak Sasuke. Belum pernah aku melihat Shikamaru semarah ini.

"Haha ada apa dengan kalian? Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah ini. Temari sudah terkena kutukan Hanako. Dia harus mati seperti Anko, jika ingin kutukan ini berakhir," jawab Hidan santai.

Kulihat Shikamaru berdiri dan mencekik leher Hidan.

"Bangsat! Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Shikamaru. Terlihat Neji, Naruto, dan Sai menghentikan gerak Shikamaru.

Aku harus mati? Oh Kami-sama ini sungguh gila.

"Iya, kekasihmu harus mati! Sama seperti kekasihku!" Sasuke sepertinya berada dipihak Hidan.

Kenapa masalah ini menjadi berbelit-belit?

"Diam kau Uchiha! Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" teriak Shikamaru yang badannya telah ditahan oleh ketiga temanku.

Aku menenangkan Shikamaru, menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk disampingku.

"Tenanglah, Shika," ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya. "Boleh aku lihat foto Anko?" lanjutku kepada Pak Hidan.

Hidan kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kekamarnya. Kemudian menggambil sebuah bingkai foto berwarna coklat. Kemudian, memberikannya kepadaku. Dibingkai itu terpajang sesosok gadis berambut pendek berwarna ungu, tersenyum manis. Cantik sekali. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Pak Hidan, dia dia..." jawabku terbata-bata

"Ah bodoh sekali aku! Kenapa aku memberikan foto itu kepadamu?" ucapnya kaget sambil merampas foto yang berada digenggamanku. "Keluar kalian ! Keluar kalian semua dari rumahku!" Hidan terlihat marah kemudian mengusir kami dari rumahnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"INO MENINGGAL! LAGI-LAGI MAYATNYA DITEMUKAN DI LANTAI 3!" teriak anak-anak ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang. Mendengarkan teriakan itu, aku langsung berlari kelantai 3. Aku menangis, saat mayat Ino digotong menuju ke ambulance. Kami-sama aku kehilangan satu sahabat lagi.

Hanako benar-benar keterlaluan. Akupun segera kerumah Ino. Ketika sampai gerbang, aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Bapak penjaga sekolah yang baru?" tanyaku kepada seorang pria bercadar yang tengah asyik menghitung uang.

"Aku Kakuzu hanya menggantikan Hidan, dia ada urusan."

"Oh." Aku sedikit kaget, karena baru kali ini Hidan meminta orang untuk menggantikannya. Padahal dia biasanya tidak mau digantikan orang dengan alibi dia akan menghentikan murid-murid yang mempunyai rencana ke toilet lantai 3. Sungguh mencurigakan! "Sejak kapan bapak menggantikannya?" lanjutku.

"Aku selalu menggantikannya ketika dia berurusan dengan dewanya."

"Eh? Dewa apa?"

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tau. Sudah sana aku sibuk!" ucapnya dengan nada mengusir. Kecurigaanku pada Hidan, makin bertambah.

Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kerumah sahabatku, Ino.

Sesampainya dirumah duka, aku melihat ayah dan ibu Ino menangis. Sai, kekasih Ino terlihat terpukul atas kepergian Ino. Aku kemudian menangis sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Temari."

"Ah ya Sai, ada apa?"

"Tolong pecahkan masalah ini."

"Ah ya. Aku akan berusaha Sai."

Pemakaman sahabatku berjalan lancar. Kulihat kehilangan yang sangat dari wajah Sai.

Ketika selesai menghadiri pemakaman aku bersama kekasihku berniat secepatnya menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Shika. Aku sudah muak!" ucapku sambil menangis.

"Hey, kita akan selesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama. Aku akan membantumu, aku janji," ujarnya sambil merangkulku.

"Terimakasih Shika," jawabku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh ya kenapa kau kaget saat melihat foto Anko?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam kearahku.

"Dia... Anko itu Hanako versi cantik yang ku lihat. Tetapi rambutnya berbeda, Hanako yang kuliat saat bersama Sakura berambut panjang, sementara Anko yang difoto berambut pendek. Tapi aku berani bertaruh wajahnya sangat mirip."

"Ah ya. Sudah ku duga."

"Aku rasa Hidan memang terlibat dalam kasus ini."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seminggu lagi sekolah tutup bila aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua. Aku berjalan bersama Shikamaru menuju kantin. Menemui teman-teman kami yang penasaran sudah sejauh mana masalah ini.

"Aku rasa Hidan terlibat dalam masalah ini," ujar Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Ah ya, aku pikir juga begitu Naruto," jawab Shikamaru sambil menatapku.

"Ini sungguh memuakkan. Aku takut Tenten akan menjadi korban selanjutnya," jawab Neji sambil menunduk.

"Maaf Neji, aku melihat aura negatif ditubuh Tenten," ujarku sambil menangis.

Raut wajah Neji dan Tenten berubah kaget. Neji memeluk Tenten dengan erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu Tenten," ujar Neji.

"Kita pasti bisa menghentikan ini semua," ucapku setengah menangis.

"HAKU MENINGGAL DI LANTAI 2, HANAKO BENAR-BENAR MENGGILA."

Sontak semua orang melihat kearahku. Aku seakan-akan sudah biasa dengan rasa panas ini. Walaupun ini satu tingkat lebih menjijikan. Dari mata dan sela-sela mulutku mengeluarkan darah.

"Temari kita kerumah sakit ! Kau bisa kehabisan darah!" teriak Shikamaru hendak menggendongku.

"Aku muak dengan rumah sakit Shika!"

Aku bangkit berdiri menuju pintu gerbang. Semua pandangan menuju kearahku yang sudah seperti monster.

Dipintu gerbang aku melihat penjaga gerbang bercadar lagi. Kemana Hidan?

"Dimana Hidan?" bentakku kepadanya.

"Astaga kau mengerikan!" ucapnya kaget saat melihatku.

"Iya aku memang mengerikan, dimana Hidan?" tanyaku ketus kepadanya.

"Ada urusan," jawabnya.

"Urusan apa?"

"Ritual.. Ups, astaga aku kelepasan!" jawabnya sambil menutup mulutnya kemudian meninggalkan aku.

"Temari!" kudengar teman-temanku memanggilku.

"Hidan gila itu dalang dibalik semuanya." ucapku lirih kemudian aku jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bales review:p

*Berlian Cahyadi : Terimakasih sarannya senpai. Ini udah update hehe xD

*SEKI HARU CHAN : hehehe xD udah diupade chap 3 nya xD

*Hello Kitty Cute : udah lanjut Kitty-san. Review lagi ya xD

*Kagome Sabaku : udah update kagome-san :)

*Charlene-choi : hehe Temari gabakal mati kok lene-san xD

Huah makin gaje yak :D review ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

===============HANAKO=================

Nama Hanako diambil dari nama hantu penunggu toilet di Jepang. Wujud hantu terinspirasi dari Kuchisake-Onna . Cara memanggilnya dari Bloody Marry. Saya mix jadi satu :p

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto Warning: gaje ,AC, OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

.

.

.

.

"Temari!" kudengar teman-temanku memanggilku.

"Hidan gila itu dalang dibalik semuanya." ucapku lirih kemudian aku jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Sebelum pandanganku memburam aku sempat mendengar berkali-kali Shikamaru mengucapkan kata "Kami-sama" kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Sudah bisa kalian tebak bukan aku dimana? Neraka lagi. Neraka lagi. Apalagi kalau bukan Rumah Sakit. Seperti biasa selang infus dan oksigen melekat ditubuhku. Apa kembali mengalami bisu mendadak? sepertinya iya.

Ketika aku membuka mata, tidak ada siapa-siapa diruanganku. Kosong. Kemana perginya semua orang?

Kemudian aku dikejutkan dengan derap langkah kaki banyak sekali. Tak lama kemudian. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, serta Sai. Eh? Kemana Tenten? Bukankah dia biasanya selalu menempel bak perangko dengan kekasihnya,Hyuuga Neji? dan mengapa mereka semua berpakaian hitam?

"Tenten meninggal. Kami baru saja dari pemakaman." ujar Neji, sepertinya dia mengerti arti pandanganku.

"A-A-A?" ucapku terdengar seperti orang sedang berkumur-kumur. Kami-sama ini sakit sekali "I-ha ak i-"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan omonganku Shikamaru menempelkan telunjuknya dibibirku "Sssstt. Jangan bicara dulu." cegahnya sambil duduk disamping tempat tidurku.

Luka dimulutku bertambah panjang 0,5cm dari kemarin. Mengerikan bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Hidan." aku mengeluarkan nama itu, disaat aku rasa mulutku sudah bisa digerakkan.

"Apa?" ucap Shikamaru yang berada disebelahku.

"Belakangan ini pembunuhan yang dilakukan Hanako semakin gila, tidakkah kau curiga mengapa Hidan selalu menghilang ketika pembunuhan terjadi? Bukankah pembunuhan rata-rata terjadi di jam yang sama?"

"Terakhir ketika Tenten meninggal, aku melihat lelaki bercadar."

"Dia berkata kepadaku dia selalu menggantikan Hidan ketika Hidan berurusan dengan dewanya."

"Dewa?"

"Ya."

"Kita ketempat Hidan sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa lagi bocah-bocah idiot? Sudah aku bilang, gadis berkuncir empat itu mati, semuanya berakhir." teriaknya sambil menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat.

"Tutup mulutmu! B*jingan!" Nada bicara Shikamaru semakin meninggi.

"Sssstt tenanglah Shika." ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihku yang berada disebelah kiriku.

"Cih. Cinta anak muda."

"Bisa aku tanya, mengapa kau selalu digantikan Kakuzu ketika pembunuhan terjadi?"

"Karena aku harus menyembah dewa Jashin, dewa agamaku."

"Apakah dewa Jashin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hanako yang berwajah mirip Anko?" ucapku sambil menatap tajam. Bisa kulihat raut wajah kaget dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bentaknya kepadaku.

"Kenapa harus marah?" jawabku sambil tertawa "Kau tahu? Aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka yang sudah tiada. Apa kau mau aku berbicara dengan Anko?" lanjutku sambil memperhatikan perubahannya wajahnya.

"Tanpa kau, aku juga bisa!" terlihat Hidan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Skak Mat!" ucapku dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"..."

"Tolong Pak Hidan hentikan ini semua. Kasihan mereka yang tidak berdosa!"

"Kutukan dewa Jashin tidak bisa dihentikan, nona. Sayang sekali."

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya aku memenggal kepala Hidan mendengar ucapannya. Apalagi saat tahu jika semua terror Hanako itu murni perbuatannya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah Tsunade. Menceritakan sejauh mana aku memecahkan kasus ini.

"Apa? Hidan?" pekik Tsunade tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Bisa aku lihat buku yang ditemukan disamping mayat Sakura, Karin, dan Konan?"

"Aku baru akan memberitahukannya kepadamu Temari. Bukunya hilang. Seseorang telah dengan sengaja masuk kekamarku dan memporak-poranda-kan isi kamarku."

"Ini akan semakin berat."

.

.

.

.

"Temari, aku takut." bisik Tsunade saat dia dan aku berada disalah satu toilet lantai 3. Saat ini aku dan Tsunade sedang menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ditoilet ini saat siang hari.

"Tenanglah." aku sedikit kesal kepada Tsunade, dimana-mana yang lebih tua selalu berani. Tapi mengapa dia malah yang lebih takut daripada aku. Sesekali aku mengintip dari lubang pintu toilet. Kosong. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya wastafel tua dan kaca.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat lelaki berambut cepak berwarna pucat memasuki tempat itu. Dilehernya tergantung kalung berbentuk segitiga terbalik dalam lingkaran. Dia terlihat komat kamit mengucapkan mantera.

Bisa kulihat juga sesosok wanita cantik muncul dari kaca.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Hidan sendu sambil menatap kearah kaca.

Wanita itu hanya menatap Hidan sambil menangis kemudian berkata "Aku ingin bebas."

Aku menyikut lengan Tsunade, supaya dia ikut memperhatikan apa yang aku perhatikan.

Tapi dia hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku suka seperti ini, aku hanya ingin melihatmu setiap hari." Hidan berkata sambil mengelus lembut kaca. Kulihat wanita yang berada didalam kaca itu menatap kearah lubang pintu toilet yang sedang aku pakai untuk bersembunyi,tapi kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah Hidan.

"Apa kau sudah menceritakannya kepada Kakashi?" tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Iya."

"Baguslah."

"Ternyata darah dari Temari sangat membantuku untuk menghidupkan arwahmu. Aku bisa memanggilmu setiap hari." jawabnya sambil tetap menatap wajah wanita. Tampak pandangannya sangat sulit diartikan.

"Para indigo memang memiliki darah yang sakti. Apakah dia merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan dulu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya. Jashin masih memintaku untuk mencari korban lagi, untuk membuatmu tetap hidup dikaca ini."

"Hentikan Hidan, aku ingin bebas."

"Bebas? Maksudmu kau ingin meninggalkanku? Tidak akan ku biarkan!" bentak Hidan kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya memasang wajah sedih.

"Sst.. Temari, kenapa Hidan berbicara sendiri kearah kaca?" bisik Tsunade ditelingaku.

Aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Tsunade. Ternyata hanya aku yang bisa melihat arwah wanita itu.

"Akan aku pancing lagi wanita-wanita bodoh dengan buku ini, supaya Jashin senang, bukankah kita sudah menumbalkan si bodoh Temari itu agar aku bisa tetap melihatmu?" Hidan mengacung-ngacungkan sebuah buku dihadapan wanita itu.

"..." Anko hanya terdiam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti menderita dulu pada saat aku menumbalkanmu dulu, tapi aku sudah menebusnya bukan?"

Ucapan Hidan membuat mataku melotot. Tumbal apa?

"Biarkan aku tenang di alamku, dan kuburkan tubuhku ditempat yang layak, aku mohon Hidan." wanita itu terlihat mengiba. Tapi sepertinya Hidan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Mengerti? Aku tidak sanggup berpisah darimu Anko."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Kakashi!" teriak wanita itu.

"Kau selalu menolakku! Itulah alasan mengapa aku menumbalkanmu kepada dewa Jashin!Aku ingin kau mencintaiku! Kau seharusnya bahagia masih bisa berada didunia manusia! Apa kau mau aku mengirimmu keneraka j*hana*!" bentak Hidan. Sungguh kemarahan Hidan sangat menyeramkan sekali.

"Kau tahu? Mengapa aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dijurang setelah kau menumbalkanku untuk dewa Jashin-mu itu? Karena aku tidak tahan dengan semuanya!" wanita itu membentak. Terlihat sekali wujud menyeramkan dari wanita mulai terbentuk.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia, sudah ada penggantimu yang telah aku tumbalkan sehingga kau tak perlu merasakan sakit akibat cakaran dan guntingan itu lagi."

"Ck, licik kau Hidan!" umpatku.

"..."

"Dewa Jashin memberiku syarat ketika dia mau membantu untuk membuatmu mencintaiku adalah dengan memberikanmu untuk menggantikan penderitaan serta kutukan Jashin yang dicakar, digunting mulutnya serta dicongkel kedua matanya ketika diusir kebumi dulu! Seharusnya kau bahagia karena aku telah menumbalkan Temari sekarang, sehingga kau tidak perlu merasakan kutukan dan penderitaan Jashin lagi!" Nada suara Hidan meninggi. Sementara wanita dihadapannya tetap tenang.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada terkurung seperti ini!" wanita itu sudah berubah menyeramkan. Wajahnya hancur. Seperti itukah wajah Jashin?

"Haha kenapa aku tidak minta kau saja yang dihabisi bukan Kurinei?" dengusnya kesal.

"..."

"Hei Temari bodoh, sampai kapan kau akan menguping seperti itu?" ejek Hidan sambil bersiul. Jantungku serasa mau lepas rasanya. Mengapa dia bisa tahu aku bersembunyi?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to:

Berlian Cahyadi

Hiceki Marumi

CharLene-choi

Yuikoike978

MinCha-chan

Hello Kitty cute

Yang sudah memberikan review untuk karya abal-abal saya ini.

Dan juga untuk silent-reader#plak yang sudah membaca fic saya ini hehe.

Akhir kata, see you di chapter 5 yaaaah :)

Love,

Citlalala:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tetap punya Kishi-sensei xD

.

.

.

.

"Hei Temari bodoh, sampai kapan kau akan menguping seperti itu?" ejek Hidan sambil bersiul. Jantungku serasa mau lepas rasanya. Mengapa dia bisa tahu aku bersembunyi?

DEG!

"Oh ayolah.. Aku tahu kau disitu? Apa perlu aku menyeretmu keluar? Hmm." Hidan berkata dengan suara yang dibuat manja membuatku kesal setengah mati. Aku melihat Tsunade disebelahku yang sudah gemetar. Wajahnya memucat.

"Tsunade-_sama _kau baik-baik saja?" Tsunade hanya mengangguk. Cih, pergi kemana sifatnya yang terkenal sangar sebagai kepala sekolah?

Aku membuka pintu toilet, dihadapanku berdiri Hidan, dan Hanako dengan wajah mengerikan. Aku membuka dan membanting pintu toilet dengan kasar ketika menutupnya, bisa aku lihat Tsunade-_sama _mengelus dadanya mungkin dia terkejut karena perlakuan kasarku. Tsunade-_sama _berkali-kali menunjukan ekspresi ingin muntah. Sepertinya dia sedikit jijik dengan wajah Hanako, tapi tidak denganku. Ini semua harus dihentikan.

"Aku disini bren*sek!" teriakku. Kemudian terdengar tawa dari Hanako.

"Menarik sekali!" ucap Hidan sambil menatapku tajam, "Mau menyerahkan dirimu untuk menggantikan Anko, hmm?" ujarnya tajam.

"Sampai mati aku tidak sudi!" bentakku sambil menatap wajah orang gila itu. Tsunade-sama hanya menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau memang akan mati, Temari."

Sial, apa katanya? Mati? Cih, yang benar saja.

"Kau yang mati, sialan!" Berbagai macam umpatan sudah aku keluarkan karena emosi menghadapi orang sakit jiwa ini.

"Ehm. Jashin-sama, apa aku bisa menarik roh Anko keluar dari kaca ini, dan menukarnya dengan roh bocah ingusan ini." Hidan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hanako itu, sepertinya dia sangat menghormati Hanako yang di panggil Jashin-sama itu.

"Ba*ingan!"

"1 korban lagi, Hidan. Aku bebas, Anko-mu juga bebas, dan bocah bodoh itu akan terkurung di sini." Hanako berkata dengan lembut. Bisa aku lihat nada licik dari suaranya. Sementara aku terus menahan amarahku, berbagai umpatan telah aku keluarkan hari ini hanya karena seorang Hidan. Sementara Tsunade yang mendengar pembicaraan Hidan dan Hanako, telah berjalan mundur menuju pintu toilet.

"Mau kemana Tsunade?" Hidan berjalan mendekati Tsunade yang sudah bersiap kabur. Aku mencoba menahan Hidan, namun tenaga pria itu memang lebih besar dari tenagaku. Aku jatuh terduduk.

"Jashin-sama bagaimana jika wanita ini korbannya?" Hidan mencengkram kuat lengan Tsunade.

"Ngomong apa kau? Iblis!" teriak Tsunade mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang dipegang oleh Hidan.

"Tidak masalah dia cukup rupawan. Bawa dia mendekat."

Hidan menarik Tsunade dengan kasar, lebih tepatnya menyeret Tsunade yang sudah merintih kesakitan. Aku mencoba melepaskan tangan Hidan.

"Jangan korbankan orang lain, aku mohon!" teriakku saat Hanako mulai menyerang Tsunade. Mulai merobek mulutnya, mencakar wajahnya, dan Tsunade yang tak berdaya telah meninggal. Aku menangis meraung. Kembali melihat orang lain di bunuh di hadapanku. Wajahku di cengkram Hidan, Hidan memaksaku untuk menyaksikan pembunuhan terkejam sepanjang masa itu sambil tertawa. Benar-benar manusia gila. Hidan benar-benar tidak berotak!

"Hen..tikan.." lirihku sambil bergidik ngeri melihat darah yang sudah membanjiri toilet itu.

"Hidan..."

"Anko.." Hidan yang sadis berubah menjadi Hidan yang lembut. Sementara aku masih memeluk lututku dan menangis.

"Lakukan ritual penukaran roh." Pinta wanita itu, Hidan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan alat ritualnya. Hidan memegang sebuah alat berbentuk segitiga terbalik, dan terdengar mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku merasa tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang di ucapkannya. Aku ingin berlari tapi kakiku terasa kaku. Dengan kasar, Hidan menggenggam tanganku, dan menggambil darahku. Sialan, mau apa dia?

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sambil menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari punggung tanganku.

"Bersenang-senang." Jawabnya sambil tertawa. Dia meletakan darahku di suatu media, dan membaca mantera. Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan seperti tertarik keluar. Badanku seperti terkoyak menjadi dua. Aku berteriak sekencangnya, sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku bisa melihat tubuhku sedang menunduk kesakitan, dan mayat Tsunade bersimbah darah. Aku mencoba keluar dari ruangan gelap dan sempit ini. Tapi, sia-sia. Kulihat Hidan mengelus pipiku. Sial, mau apa dia? Aku sama sekali tidak sudi disentuh oleh tangan kotornya itu.

"Anko.." ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuhku. Apa? Anko katanya.. Hey! Hey! Itu tubuhku! Namaku Temari bukan Anko! Dasar bodoh! Hidan bodoh!

"Hidan.." jawab tubuhku.

Aku bisa menyimpulkan, rohku sudah benar-benar bertukar tempat..

"Anko kau hidup kembali.."

"Ya.. Walau aku lebih senang kau menguburkanku dengan layak dan kembalikan rohku ke alamku." Anko berbicara dengan nada sinis.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu."

Apa-apaan ini? Hidan mengatakan mencintai Anko dengan perantaraan tubuhku. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Kurang ajar.. Hidan benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Ayo, kita pergi, sebelum semua memergoki kita.."

Hidan menggandeng tubuhku dan keluar dari toilet, dari sini aku bisa melihat tubuh tak berdaya Tsunade. Tak lama kemudian, ambulance datang, dan membawa tubuh itu. Sementara aku menangis disini. Aku masih sibuk berpikir.

Jashin disiksa dari tempat asalnya kemudian di lempar ke bumi, kemudian terkurung di kaca ini? Pertanyaannya siapa yang mengurung Jashin? Pertanyaan ini masih belum bisa ku jawab.

Anko sepertinya menginginkan tubuhnya di kuburkan dengan layak, berarti tubuh Anko di kuburkan disini? Lalu dimana tubuhnya? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Terjadi kehebohan di sekolah saat murid-murid melihat Temari sedang di gandeng Hidan sang penjaga sekolah, apalagi mereka semua mengetahui Temari adalah kekasih Shikamaru. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra, sesekali Hidan merangkul Temari.

"Shika!" Neji menggebrak meja Shikamaru dengan sangat keras. Sementara Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur, menatap marah ke arah Neji karena sudah menganggu tidur siangnya.

"Temari..."

"Ada apa dengan Temari?" Mendengar nama orang yang disayanginya mendadak kantuk Shikamaru menguap entah kemana.

"Kekasihmu.. Bermesraan dengan Hidan.. Tsunade-sama meninggal."

"A-Apa?" Shikamaru langsung berlari keluar kelas. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat kekasihnya tengan menggenggam tangan Hidan mesra. Walaupun wajah kekasihnya terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Temari! Apa-apaan ini?" Shikamaru melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Hidan dari tangan kekasihnya, "Mau apa lagi kau b*jingan!" Shikamaru menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, kemudian menatap Hidan marah.

"Dia itu milikku!" Hidan berteriak seperti orang gila, memancing amarah Shikamaru.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Semua orang di sekolah ini sudah mengetahui kalau Temari ini pacarku?"

"Siapa kau?" ucapan Temari membuat Shikamaru terdiam. Sebenarnya ada apa ini.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa Temari tidak mengenalinya?

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

Haiiii! Maaf ... Maaf kalau misalnya ini kependekan dan baru di update sekarang! Woooo, sampe lupa jalan ceritanya *plakkk.. Maafkan saya kalo rada gak nyambung... Masih adakah yang bersedia mereview? Mungkin chapter depan, Anko akan membantu Temari melenyapkan Jashin dan Hidan. Wush.. Dan cerita antara Jashin.. Kita lihat saja ya di chapter depan bagaimana aksi Anko dan Temari wkwkwkk

Balas review duluuuu:

**Ayu-san: **sudah di update nih :3

**Berlian-san: **Citraa juga kesel lho, liat aja di chappter ini Hidan banyak dimaki wkwk *dibunuh Hidan*

**yui: **sudah lanjut ni yui hehe. Maaf baru update sekarang.

**Nara-san: **sudaaaah xD

**Yue: ** sudah di lanjutkan ini xD hehee

**chalice: ** UDAH UPDATE NIHHH *CAPSLOCK JEBOL XD


End file.
